Pearls Daughter
by AndromedaCooper73
Summary: When a mystery baby arrives on Draco Malfoy's doorstep it changes his life for the good. Travel through this amazing story full of family drama, romance, hurt and comfort. Carrabelle Malfoy is an extraordinary person who changes the life of many people, stick by her and view the world through her eyes and of may others. Review make me post faster, Albus.S.P/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back and here's a story which came to me when I was drawing some fan art, so hopefully you guys love it and review or favorite it ! Thanks a lot and also if you guys have any suggestions or complaints I am open to it.**

**Happy Reading Dahlings !**

* * *

The knock on the ornate mahogany doors echoed across the huge manor and a man in his healer robes rushed to open the door. There at his feet was a basket in which a small baby gurgled. Draco was shocked as he bent down to pick the child up. When he did so a letter fell from the blanket at his feet. He slowly managed the baby on one arm and picked up the letter. He headed inside and came into a huge hall, in front of him stood his wife, her wavy brown hair pulled back in a bun as she cradled his one month old son in her hands. Draco's strikingly platinum blonde hair and sharp aristocratic features could be easily spotted on the baby boy. But if one looked closer you could spot Astoria's soft cheeks and light blue eyes in his son.

"Who's that, Draco?" asked Astoria as she looked up and spotted him, her pretty face scrunched up in a frown as she looked at the baby in his hands.

"I don't know love; she was in a basket outside the door and the person who knocked wasn't there. She has a letter with her; do you presume we should read it darling?"

"I think we should read it, because whoever left her at our doorstep wanted us to read that letter." She said while making space on the couch for him to sit. When he was sitting beside her, he slowly opened the sealed scroll and it read –

_ Dear Draco,_

_Hopefully by this time the war between the light and dark side is over and god forbid anyone hears me saying this but; the light has won. I feverently hope that the potter boy isn't too thick to pick up on the hint which Bella gave him about a piece of the Dark Lord's should being in our vault at Gringotts._

_ But I digress, I believe that you now would be having a child of your own and the fact that you are reading this letter would indicate that Bellatrix and I are dead and you have received our daughter. Now you must know that Bella gave birth to our daughter a few months before the trio came to the manor and when I saw how Bella treated that muggleborn at the manor, I decided that I wouldn't want my daughter to grow up in a world like this. So I convinced Bella to put an age freezing charm on our daughter and keep her in a secluded area until the tracker person charm which I had put on the manor increased by someone of the Malfoy bloodline. The above charms may seem confusing to you but your aunt and I are not only advanced in Dark arts, our love for each other and our newborn surpassed our loyalty to the dark lord. Therefore me and Bella hope with all our being that you accept our daughter as your own after all she is family and not treat her disrespectfully due to the actions of her parents. _

_Now Draco you must keep this in mind that the way Bella and I behaved before the war was all an act, we are very good at legimency just like Snape. We are extremely devastated that we can't see our daughter grow up and turn into a beautiful woman but we hope that you will take care of her and tell no one about her roots unless absolutely neccesaire._

_ Thanking you tremendously and forever in your debt,_

_ Rodolphus and Bellatrix LeStrange_

Draco started hyperventilating when he read this, he couldn't believe this, his aunt Bellatrix had a daughter and her maniacal attitude was just a façade. He looked at Astoria and she was smiling a water smile as she looked lovingly into the eyes of this child in his hand. She was his cousin actually and his son Scorpius' aunt. He looked at Astoria and started to say something when she interrupted him,

"I absolutely don't care about what you are trying to say Draco, but we keep her and raise her like our own, she is as old as Scorpius and if we change her hair color and alter her features a bit she could pass off for his twin. Come on Draco, like Rodolphus said we can't hold her responsible for Bellatrix's actions!"

"But Tori love, she would be his aunt, it would be so unnatural and Merlin's pants how are we to do those spells, she looks exactly like Aunt Bella , the heavily lidded eye's and the tight curls." sighed Draco.

"No it wouldn't be unnatural because no one will know! And we can't tell anyone alright. Darling you forget I am graduate from BeauxBatons in Beauty courses. These spells will be easy and we raise her in the Greengrass way not the Malfoy way and she will turn into a caring girl with the good qualities of her parents, who will now be us!"

"Fine, you know I can't say no to you Tori, Yes she will become a Malfoy and I will kill any boy who tries to come close to her because she will grow into a beautiful witch just like her mother." He said looking at her with love in her eyes, just like the way he looked at her when her first saw her 3 years ago.

"Ohhh Draco, I love you" She said will hugging her husband and proceeded to say, "Now all we must figure out is what to name her."

"If I may chip in Astoria, I was thinking Carrabelle; belle after Bellatrix and 'Cara' is one who loves in Italian. It was exactly like you said; she would be caring and loving like her mother, but here her actual one."

"Oh my lord that would be perfect, come now Draco lets go tell our parents about our newborns," she said smiling as she handed Scorpius to Draco and held Carrabelle in her hands and tapper her wand and cute button nose, and all that changed was her hair color which turned from dark brown to platinum blonde ringlets which was a signature Malfoy hair color.

"I thought you were going to change her features too," Draco said while he adjusted Scorpius in his arms.

"I was but she's has such lovely features and always say she took after your mother, Narcissa would love that and she needs some joy in her life after all." She said while heading to move outside the room, "You coming or not." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh I should have married you sooner, I should have." He said while he hurried after her;

"Not my fault that you popped the question so late darling." She retorted

"I did not!" said Draco indignant.

This playful banter continued as they headed to the room where their respective parents waited to meet their grandchildren.

The Malfoys had indeed changed for the good.

* * *

**How d'ya like it ? Don't worry this isn't a one shot ill be posting more of this and it'll be faster if you review or favorite the story or follow it. PM me if any queries about this mystery child **

**Sayonara mes amis ! **

**REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW**


	2. Family love

**Heyy guys, I am back so thanks a lot to all my readers for the favorites and I need more reviews peeps, its motivating me. so here is a chapter on a bit more of Carrabelle's life and insights. **

**Thanks a lot to **

**jackyxgee for the review- you are absolutely amazing and even though in this chapter I showed her close to Narcissa but don't ya worry imam upload a few more about her and daddy dearest. Hope ya like this one its a bit about her relationship with Scorp.**

**potter-granger-mad - thanks for favoriting the story would love to hear your views on the story so please REVIEW and I would love to incorporate your view's into mah fanfic if possible. Thanks **

**Ohh and all of you guys please tell your friends to read this and follow me, It means soo much to me !**

**Ohh and a special mention here to llLongLiveSeaweedBrainll - Thanks soo much 3 we need to meet **

**So Happy Reading and here comes the big thang**

**D****isclaimer - The story belongs Jk Rowling and the details have been twisted a bit to fit in my ideas. **

**Carrabelle POV**

"WAKE UP Carr! C'mon we have to go to Diagon Alley with Mum and Father. Ughh wake up, I have to meet up with Albus and Griffin at Zonko's, and you have got to wake up." I was greeted by the ever irritating voice of my twin brother who had absolutely no patience for my sleep. How I hated him, and c'mon every fifteen year old needs her beauty sleep doesn't she?

The stupid boy wants to meet his good for nothing friends and he has the guts to come barging in my room at 10 bloody o'clock. What an idiot, why can't he just leave me alone, I mean sure I love Scor to bits but sometime you just want to strangle him.

Like last week when we were vacationing in France, there was this really cute monokini which I saw in one of these small boutiques mum's always shopping in and I brought it, this twat had the gall to toss it over one of the cliff because he thought it was too revealing and French guys were too risky. Ughh sometimes I think Father put him up to this even though I love dad completely they have made it their job to ward of guys till I'm 35 at least. And let me tell you when your last name is feared in the Wizarding world, you have money flowing out of your vault and have mastered the 'evil Malfoy smirk' as dad and Scorp termed it, it is as easy to warn of guys as it is for me to cast a stunning spell which is tremendously fast.

"What in the world is your problem Scorp? I need my sleep and you're jumping on my frickin bed! Get of me before I hex you to oblivion, you know how good I am with my want don't you?" I snapped at my thick brother who immediately jumped of me and stood at the foot of my bed still moving about. Well at least he was smart enough to get off me, trust me when I say this but me + my beautiful vela hair wand = Wizard toast or maybe Wizard pudding. I grinned at the thought of Scorpius turning into a toast, Ahh that would be oddly satisfying –

"Why ... are … you … grinning … Carra," Scorpius nervously muttered as he stepped away from my bed interrupting my twin transfigured into toast fantasy.

"Nothing, just wonder what was for breakfast," I said laughing as I made my way out of the bed and reached out to my dresser to grab a pigtail holder and tied my curly hair into a tight bun at the top of my head.

"I really don't understand what goes on in that head of yours, or any girls for that matter." Said Scorpius and he shook his head, I scoffed.

"Well you do know what goes on Rose's head don't you. Ohhh I saw that valentine, it was absolutely romantic and sickening." I said breaking out into peals of laughter as Scorpius became red in the face and spluttered

"I'm telling Mom, you can't go into my room just like that!" he said as he turned around and stomped away but before he reached the end of the staircase I popped my head outside my room's door and shouted

"We're not seven anymore Scorp, and you forget I'm not a Slytherin just cause I'm a Malfoy you dolt, we know how to sneaky and sly, unlike you stupid Gryffindor, heart before head and all the jazz." I retorted loving the way I phrased that sentence, Scorpius wasn't as gifted in comebacks as I was.

"Hey, we are courageous and brave okay" shouted Scorp from the bottom of the stairs

"Hey, whatever makes you sleep at night Scor" I laughed and made my way to the shower. Today would be fun, I'd finally meet my friend after a long time, and no more weird trips to France mum forced us to take. The thoughts brought a smile on my face as I slowly slipped into the warm bath I had conjured for myself, after all for us Slytherin the rule 'No magic outside Hogwarts' didn't exist.

* * *

After my calming bath I headed down to the parlor for breakfast cause I was starving. My long grey skirt swished around my ankles as I straightened the black camisole I was wearing and opened the door not long before I heard a shriek

"Ohh my god, mon Cherie, I missed you so much, you should have stayed for few more days with us in France. Ohh and looked what I brought for you" and suddenly a delicate figure banged into me and smothered my face with kisses, as my vision cleared I realized it was my grandmother. Ohh I loved her soo much and she loved me too. We always had a special bond since I was a baby, the reason being I looked a lot like her it was borderline unnatural. I had her heavy lidded eyes and plump lips, our body structure was also the same. But nevertheless I loved her unconditionally. I had missed her too, much and now her lilac perfume invading my nose and her voice blabbering away in English with a mix of French just compelled me to fling my arms around her and yell' I flung my arm around her and yelled.

"Maman, Je ne savais pas que vous étiez retournez de France, Ohh I missed you too. And I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer its just Hogwarts stats next week, and its forth year, je suis tres desole Maman, mais qu'est que vous achetez pour moi ?" I replied back to her in fluent Frenglish, uh-huh folks it exists.

She guided me around and laid a box in my hands, as I opened it out fell a delicate chain, it was long and would probably come up to my clavicle if I wore it. The pendant was a hearts as big as the size of ping pong ball, it was pure platinum and on the surface was incarved a saying in Italian, my grandmother's home country. Even though she was born and brought up in France; married grandfather who was French she had always made an effort to teach me Italian the little Italian she knew but she was bad at it, Mom was much better having lived in Italy for 18 years. So since the time we were kids my mother spoke to us in Italian, Maman in French and Dad in English.

The inscription on the locket read 'Sempre vicino al cuore' the depth of the statement brought tears to my heart which spilled as Maman uttered the next words

"It means Forever near the heart, I love you soo much Carrabelle and this locket will always stay near your heart no matter where you go, Capire ? I saw it in a small antique store and when I glanced at the carving I understood it Cherie, I did and the overwhelming feeling of understanding a sentence which meant soo much in my mother tongue was precious and I need to give this to you because your the one who I keep near my hear always." she finished and both of us were in tears.

"Well clearly I'm not the favorite grandchild." said Scorpius as he came ginning inside the room and sat beside Maman, his relationship with her was quite different. She was more stricter towards him due to the fact that her was always sarcastic to her but she loved him the same.

"Ohh Scorpius love, I would never do that to you come here I have something for you too" she said this and she produced a Quidditch supplies kit out of her bag.

Scorpius squealed with joy and ran to hug her. I sat there wrapped up in my Maman arms as the sunlight filtered through the windows and dad looked at us with pride in his arms. I winked at him and he winked right back, he was overjoyed with the fact that his mother had finally found the love she deserved in the world. After Maman I loved my dad the most. For some reason he just understood me perfectly and as mom entered the room and sat on him laps I felt euphoric to see my family together. Who cared about friends when you had an amazing family ?

* * *

**So whaddya thunk ?**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR FAVORITE OR FOLLOW IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME **

**the meanings now **

**Cherie - Dear in French **

**Maman, Je ne savais pas que vous étiez retournez de France - Grand mum, I didn't know you were back from France ?**

**je suis tres desole Maman, mais qu'est que vous achetez pour moi - I'm really sorry grand mum, but what did you buy for me ?**

**So that's that anddd excusez moi if my French I not accurate. I just want t use it a bits since I'm learning it in school :P**

**the next chapter going to be a bit about her friends and her first day at Hogwarts 3 **

**Love you guys, DONT FORGET TO REVIEW**


	3. Snagging

**Sorry for the wait, Lovelies **

*** Hides behind Scorpius ***

**Cant do a than to me now, can ya **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Who cared about friends when you had an amazing family?

Who was I kidding? Even though I loved my family I ran out of the parlor the second Marlet owled me I was completely excited I would be seeing her after a long time and she even mentioned that Zian her twin brother was coming. The Zabini's were our closest family friends and I was fast friends with their kids, them being Italian was a plus point. My being in slytherin didn't stop me from being friend with Scor's friends they were quite nice and since he and Albus potter were buds; it meant that we Malfoys were invited to the Potter House every year during holidays. Whenever I went I normally stuck to myself but luckily or unluckily this year James Potter ho was a year older than me and Scor had taken fancy to Marlet and they were dating. Mind it not that I am unhappy for Marlet cause James likes her a lot and her being a Zabini means that automatically her god for a brother and parents are invited to the dinner. But it means that I have to stand Albus Potter and Scorpius rants and god help me I do not want to face them when Zian is around. Let me start on Zian Zabini and I won't ever shut up, he used to be an idiot but after third year he went to Italy and came back and sex-bomb. Marlet finds it a bit uncomfortable that I have the hots for her twin. But she too distracted with James to deal with me and Zian. So getting back to the point in the end I'm happy that she is dating James not cause she's happy and all that shit, but because Zian pays me undivided attention as he has no one to talk to and the no. 1 thing on my bucket list says is get Zian to kiss me by Halloween. The other reason why I was looking forward to the Back to School dinner at the Potter house tonight, as I wanted to meet Rose Weasley to ask her how she got Scorpius in her web as he and Zian are much alike.

I headed to my room to dress up and pulled on my favorite jean shorts and an ombre off white transcending to pink crop top. I pulled on my favorite blue beanie and slipped on a few bands. I looked into the mirror and smiled as I latched the heart necklace that Maman gave me this afternoon then I skipped to Scorpius's room and flung open the door. He stood there bare chested as he turned around and gave me an exasperated look and said

"I don't know what to wear?" I scoffed,

"Are you shitting me, we have vela blood in us anything we wear will look good idiot."

"Yes but Cara, you see umm the problem is—"

"That Rose is coming and you want to exude sexiness." I said with a knowing look as he fumbled and then finally fell onto the bed with a huff. He then told me how she had kissed him at the end of last year and how he wanted her soo bad it made his head ache. For the first time I felt sorry for him. I smiled fondly and then spoke

"You should play Mr. Cole, from The Art of Seduction,"

"Is that –?"

"A book, yes. The words that arise when you think of Cole, is hot which unfortunately you are, spontaneous which I think you might need to work on and the last thing is play hard to get. Let me teel you girls like sweet guys but they fucking love bad boys. We know it's not good to fall for them but we still do. But there is nothing better than a bad boy who show's his sweet side once you get to know him. Trust me when we come across someone like that our ovaries" I did a blasting sound and moved my hands apart. "Do that" I said completing my sentence

"So If I behave like this Cole boy then I get Rose"

"Yess" I said prolonging my s as I slung my hand around him as we trudged out of his room to make our way to Diagon Alley.

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked it **

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**


End file.
